


4/13/18 "Hello"

by EmmaShadowmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgiveness, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon
Summary: An EriSol Humanstuck fanfic written off the song 'Hello' By Adele





	4/13/18 "Hello"

_Hey thith ith Thollux. Thorry I couldn't anthwer your call, tho go ahead and leave a methage after the beep_ _***BEEP***_

Eridan sighed softly, listening to the message that he had almost burned into his memory. He felt it was finally time to actually try to talk to Sollux again. 

"Hey, Sollux, I-it's me Eridan. I was uh...I was wondering if you'd want to meet up? I know we left off pretty bad all those month's ago, so we can...maybe go over everything" he said softly, taking a deep breath and looking off to the side and sitting the picture of himself and Sollux on a pier . "You know...they say that times supposed to heal you but...I haven't healed much......." 

He lifted his head in shock as he heard a sudden click on the other end of his line. "h-hello? Sollux is that you? Can you hear me?" he asked, heart racing and his voice shaking a bit as he heard a deep breath before a sigh on the other end. "Yea...I can hear ya ED" Sollux replied softly. Eridan started to tear up a bit and covered his mouth, a soft whimper escaping him as Sollux spoke up again. 

"Lithen ED, I'm home....You caught me in a daydream honethtly. How we uthed to be when we were younger and didn't have tho many thingth holding uth down. Before you dethided to call....I had forgotten how it felt before my world thatered around me" he said softly. Eridan automatically felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Sollux was referring to the night Eridan had gone out to Cronus's Bachelor party and gotten drunk before having sex with a few different people. Granted it was all instigated by Cronus that night, but when Sollux had tried to get Eridan to have sex with him a few nights later, just to make him feel better about accidentally cheating on him, but it all went downhill when Eridan called out another's name. Things had happened so fast and he couldn't do anything to stop the pain he caused with that one word.

Eridan quickly came back to when he heard a soft hello from the other side of the phone. He could partially feel the tears that were rolling down his cheeks as Sollux spoke. "ED? Hello? Can you hear me? ED pleathe I mutht have called your name a thouthand timeth!" he whined softly as Eridan gave a sniffle and nodded. It took a moment before he realized Sollux couldn't see him. "I-i'm sorry Sollux....I just....I-i just called to tell you that I'm....I'm so sorry for everything that I did....that I HAVE done." he replied softly.

"But....Every time I called you you...you were never home I-i just.....I even came to your apartment and banged on the door....just shouting your name from the hall" he continued, sniffling as the tears started to freely roll down his cheeks. "At-at least I can say I TRIED to tell you I was sorry for breaking your heart Sol" he sobbed, looking away from the photo he had been looking at.

He heard a snort from the other end of the line before an overly sarcastic reply was given. "Well it don't matter now doeth it ED? It CLEARLY doethn't tear you up like it doeth me." Eridan couldn't help a soft, almost bitter laugh as it escaped his trembling lips. "Tho....Eridan pleathe.....Letth get thome coffee alright? Fill'th Cafe?" Sollux asked, a small mile in his voice. "Let'th thay in thirty minuteth leave your apartment and we'll meet up like we uthed to."

Eridan agreed and the call ended, quickly going around the apartment and getting himself ready. He paused to catch a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and he could see the bags under his chocolate brown eyes, the way his clothing just hung on his slim form and the now pale purple puff of hair he had always managed to convince his boss to let him keep. He looked like a mess. 

Thinking quickly, he managed to get himself in the shower and actually gel his hair back in the way he knows Sollux likes it and grimaces. _When was the last time I did my hair?_ he asked himself, shaking his head. He got things settled and donned a dark purple shirt and his favorite pair of dark blue jeans before pulling his shoes on. Damn, five minutes late to leave already.

He darted out of the apartment, locking it in his wake and hurriedly walked down the board to the cafe. Fill's Cafe had been the place they met, the place that Sollux had proposed. Eridan's eyes started to water as he ducked his nose down into the red and blue infinity scarf he wore. The wedding would have been set for the next day had Cronus and his own fucking marriage that sent Eridan and Sollux down this path. 

Eridan shook his head and tried to hold back the tears as he looked up to the faded green and yellow sign to the cafe. He could hardly think straight as he stepped into the cafe and looked around. Sollux was sitting over in their usual spot, two coffees in front of him and an empty seat. He looked up to Eridan with a small smile, waving him over and watching the younger male. 

"Sollux I-i-i'm so sorry I-I was I mess I had to take a shower a-and-" he froze as Sollux raised a hand, moving towards the seat in front of himself. "Hello ED....." he said softly. Eridan nodded and sat down, looking off to the side. "I-I'm sorry Sol.....it's so typical to talk about myself like that......i-i'm so sorry" he whispered, shaking his head before turning a sad smile up to Sollux. 

"I-i hope you've been well" he said softly. "Did....you ever make it out of that dead end job?" he asked, tilting his head as he carefully took the cup in his hand. Sollux let out a shaky sigh of his own and nodded, throat tightening at the sight of Eridan's engagement ring still settled neatly on his finger. He reached out and took Eridans hand, pulling it over and turning it over in his own, computer calloused hands. "ED.....ith no thecrete that the both of uth are running out of time....It'th what humanth do, get mad at one another, leave, and grow old with that bitter feeling in their hearth" he said softly, taking a deep breath and looking up to meet Eridans with his own bi-colored eyes. "I'm thorry I broke your heart Eridan" he whispered.

Eridan's heart nearly stopped as Sollux removed the ring. He couldn't put two and two together at this moment. He came here to tell Sollux he was sorry, to beg for forgiveness and yet, Sollux was pulling the ring off his finger. Eridan let the tears he was holding back roll down his cheeks as he softly started to sob. Sollux looks up to him and frowned, moving out of his chair before getting down on his knees with Eridan's hand held to his chest. 

"Pleathe don't cry ED, you know I hate theeing you cry" he whispered softly. "I'm not trying to puth you away. Eridan pleathe, give me a thecond chanthe to forgive you. I know thith ith a weird way to do it but....I-i jutht want you to put the ring on a chain.....Give me a chanthe to forgive you properly and we can try thith again later on" he said softly, holding the ring up for a moment before placing the golden band down in Eridans palm.

Eridan watched him closely, putting the ring on the table and nearly jumping into Sollux's lap as he pulled him into a hug. "Thank you sol.....thank you" he whispered, hiding his face against Sollux's neck and let his boyfriend shush him softly and enjoy the feeling of the other's arm around him like they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope this wasn't too confusing!


End file.
